Always and Forever
by Parapo
Summary: "If they only knew how wonderful it is to be in love. " USUK


**Hi.**

* * *

It's Valentine's day!

I flee towards the bathroom and rub my body with this new bath soap for men that was on sale a week ago. It smells really nice and probably has an effect like axe, but I don't really want women running after me so I immediately let water wash the bubbles on my skin.

The shampoo has this cooling effect on my scalp. They put some menthol in this thing and it's quite relaxing for me. It smells rather nice too just like the soap I bought though this one is not on sale. It's a recommendation from Arthur, my boyfriend for 3 years now.

He's actually the reason why I want to smell nicer today. It's Valentine's day and we are going out on a date.

The moment I step outside, heart-shaped balloons and bouquet of flowers greet me. Lovers walk hand in hand, embracing, kissing, cuddling on the park bench as I pass by. I can't wait to do those things with Arthur. I can't wait to see him.

We started dating, like I said, 3 years ago and yet it seems like it's just yesterday when I first gave him a dozen red and white roses to impress him. It was also Valentine's and I had a crush on him since I first saw him. He was a sophomore, I was a freshman. I was one of those who wanted to be noticed by their seniors back then. When I learned that he was already graduating, I mustered all the courage I had to ask him out on his last year.

It was difficult. Me being a basketball star and honour student, me being almost every girl's crush on the campus, my dear Artie didn't want to trust me and believe me when I told him,

_I've been in love with you for three years._

And who would have thought that those three years of simply staring at him at a distance would bring me here, spending Valentine's day together with him for 3 years? He was worth the wait.

I pass by a flower shop and there are so many people inside. Mostly men of course, all with the same reason. I smile as I push the glass door even if there's a sign that says 'pull'. I walk from flower to flower, carefully choosing which one should be included in his bouquet. There are pink lilies, some flowers I don't recognize, tulips, roses, and then the leaves. In the end I have a dozen, multi-colored roses in my hands with a small white bear in the middle.

The cold breeze greets me as I proceed to walk along the streets. Again, the usual Valentine's scenery. I pass by a candy shop that sells heart-shaped lollipops and chocolates but Arthur is not a fan of sweet things. But every time I give him sweets though, he eats them like he loves them.

I really can't understand this British side of him but I like it that way. He doesn't understand my very American attitude either but we get along just fine.

Oh, the wonders of love.

"Balloon sir?" A man approaches me and I smile happily when I see the balloons tied on his arms. Some are plain red, some are heart-shaped with a printed 'I love you.'

"Sure." I say and I get the heart-shaped one. He thanks me and just nod then I'm on my way again.

I think I look like a fool, walking down the streets with flowers on one arm and while the other hand is occupied by the balloon. I tied the string on my finger to prevent it from flying away. As I'm looking at it dance with the wind, I remember the time when Arthur and I inhaled the helium inside to turn our voices like dwarfs. I laugh every time I remember the shock on Arthur's face when he first experienced that.

I cross the street and not far from where I stand I can already see the hospital up ahead. I'm not that far from Arthur now.

Kids run past me, laughing as they are being chased by another kid with a bow and arrow that has a heart design. I hear one shouting 'Get away from me cupid!' and the other one saying 'I don't want to be in love! That's eww!'

I sigh and watch them disappear in the corner of the street. If they only knew how wonderful it is to be in love. The feeling of butterflies i your stomach when you hear the other person says 'I love you too'. I spent more than a year waiting to hear that from Arthur and the first time he told me he loves me too, I almost ran into a post. I was jumping up and down, telling everyone that passed by about the good news, I lifted Arthur up kissed him, then I went on jumping again. It was like I won millions of dollars in a lottery.

The guard greets me and opens the door for me when I reach the establishment.

"Yo Tino. What's up?" I greet back.

"Nothing much." He smiles and I smile back. I've known him for quite a while now since I visit here often.

I board the elevator and I press 14. The doors close and lean on the glass walls as I watch the numbers ascend. There are no other passengers and I appreciate the momentary silence. When I reach my floor, I step out and turn left towards where Arthur's room is.

A nurse opens the door for me from the inside. It's Nurse Liza. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey there Alfred." She says. "Here as always. You never fail."

"Of course I never fail. Artie deserves all the hardwork." I say nonchalantly.

"Of course." She repeats and puts a hand on my shoulder. "He's lucky to have you." She says and walks away.

I go inside and close the door with my right foot.

I see Arthur lying on his bed as usual. His eyes are closed and his hands resting on his side. The beeping of the heart monitor is the only noise inside the room aside from my footsteps and the fine plastic that surrounds his roses.

"Hey Artie." I look at him. His chest rising and sinking in a slow rhythm, and his hair still very messy as it has grown longer slightly.

The words of Nurse Liza ring in my ear. He's lucky to have me? I think it's the other way around.

I am lucky to have him.

I pull the plastic chair beside Arthur's bed and sit there. I look at Arthur's hand that is sealed with the needle and hold them slightly to avoid bleeding.

"Happy Valentine's day. I brought you flowers and a balloon." I tell him even if there is no guarantee that he can hear me. I tie the balloon at the end of the bed and place the flowers on his bedside table where I see an empty plate with crumbs. His brother must have been here moments ago.

"It' been 3 years since our first Valentine's as a couple. Do you still remember when I gave you a box of liquor-mixed chocolates? You got drunk by just those!" I laugh at the memory. "Then we had a wild night." I feel my cheeks become hot when my mind plays those moments.

"Then the next morning you threw a pillow at me because I wouldn't stop teasing you."

I begin to draw small, imaginary circles on Arthur's arm.

"Oh, Francis told me to say hello to you for him so, Hello! Says Francis. Gosh I still can't believe you're friends with him! He's a pervert you know." I roll my eyes. Francis is Arthur's childhood friend and had a crush on Arthur for years. He became my enemy when I learned that he was also trying to woo Arthur at the same time I was trying to win him.

I bring a hand on Arthur's very pale cheeks but I can barely touch them as half of his face is covered by an oxygen mask.

"You know what? I'm still amazed that you became part of my life, and now I just can't imagine you without it. Arthur, I..." I stop in mid-sentence as I feel tears threatening to fall. Arthur hated seeing me cry so I try my best to fight the tears and smile instead.

"Happy Valentine's day Arthur! I love you!"

For a moment I hoped to hear him speak and tell me he loves me but I know that I'm just trying to fool myself. But I will wait for him even if it takes forever.

He would always be worth waiting for.

I stand up and kiss his forehead.

_I love you._

_ Please wake up._

* * *

**Happy Valentine's everyone.**

**Random fic I wrote, again, during class. I'm not really good at writing one-shots for some reason so hope you like it. .**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
